Talk:Future Shu
Finally I waited for sooooooo long to see Present Shu's bio, let's hope he survives and joins Mai into the questBH Ouji (talk) 08:51, September 12, 2016 (UTC) File: in infobox Is (talk) 03:48, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Name one besides Yamu because up until Sandu edited it, it did have because every article I have been on that have infoboxes has it. Also it isn't a silly reason we want prefer to keep stuff consistent when it comes to formatting because of the fact that if it isn't consistent then this wiki is a mess. Ok you are right to a point but all the character ones from before Super and the last two movies have it I don't know why the newer characters are being done different. Probably because they realize that things need to change around here. More upgrades, more organization, cleaner articles. MizukageMoonstone (talk) 03:57, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Cleaner articles, more upgrades, more organization removing what we are discussing doesn't fall into any of those categories because you can only see it if you edit the article it isn't like the tabber on Goku's article or the removal of all the unneeded alternate names in the infoboxes for some characters like Goku. :It makes no difference. Consistency is cool but for tiny things like this, it really doesn't matter. The point of using the longer format is to edit the sizes and we can't even do that in these infoboxes (try changing the sizes - it makes no difference), so there's really no point in using the " " format. — 04:13, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Good, I was wondering when an admin was going to show up. Also, the tabber has a better version where you use the gallery setup instead. I'm glad this guy understands what I mean. MizukageMoonstone (talk) 04:17, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Then besides the articles with the tabbers why do so many articles have it set up like if you know, because for as long as I have been here until last year I think maybe this year we always done that? Just wondering. While yes I will agree with Mizukage about the tabber not every character, planet, or move was in the anime/movies and manga so it doesn't work for every character, planet, or move. He said that there really wasn't any point in using that format not that we couldn't. Mizukage do you really think an overall consensus is reached when an admin weighs in? He also said it makes no difference. Dude, trust me, this Wiki and all its pages need lots of updating. Of course a lot of it is bound to be different because this franchise is older then most of us. MizukageMoonstone (talk) 04:27, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Let's get back on subject here also the majority of my last message was to Final not you the only part that was really for you was the two things Final said and my question about do you really think an overall consensus is reached when an admin weighs in. Now I think we should still at least use what was removed minus the size part because that is stupid but the rest was fine. Well, still doesn't change the fact that we're right. And actually, it could eventually matter because older setups could eventually become obsolete in the future for all we know. But why do you think the rest is still necessary? MizukageMoonstone (talk) 04:38, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Really you want to talk about obsolete when if I remember looking correctly Steven Universe Wiki is almost just following in the foot steps of every other wiki with the exception of this one and I think the one I run. I think I will keep my reasons to myself. Also do you really think you are right come on Final didn't really agree or disagree with me or you he just said that it doesn't matter pretty much he said that the edit war was pointless because either way was fine but the size part of the format shouldn't had been there, so really he is saying that we was both in the wrong for thinking either of us where in the right and that either format is fine as long as it doesn't have the size portion. I am done with this because clearly the admins on the Steven Universe Wiki was right. Just remember follow the rules here. Hey, don't you dare use what happened on Steven Universe Wiki against me, and I can't help that I'm a perfectionist. I sometimes tend to think that all details matter in some way. MizukageMoonstone (talk) 04:50, April 15, 2017 (UTC)